The Wronged Queen
by LadyAnneBullen17
Summary: Anne Boleyn's thoughts in the Tower prior to her execution. I don't own anything I'm just writing for fun I have redone the chapters that were posted previously. Hope you all enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

She could count the days that she had loved him, she could count the days she loathed him. For seven years, she withdrew from him, ever telling herself she would not re-tell the story of her sister that bedded him before her. She could count the days that they were happy, until the sour mark of disappointment scarred their love which condemned her heart to misery, and her life to turn to death.

The Tower, Her prison, a looming building of white and black a symbol of her triumph that was just three years previous now held her fast protecting her from the snarls of those at her feet, the people that would see her burned. The nobles that have concocted lies and vicious murderous rumours about her. The Tower once kept her brother in chains now his blood stained block lies in her eye sight whenever she would dare look out of the window. She had watched his neck hacked three times with an axe, how she wished she could claw out the eyes of the executioner for again adding to her suffering and her brothers. She had once been Queen in more than name and formality... how had she gotten to this place? She had been Queen, as he had promised her; he promised her the crown and his love, now he snatches with claws as sharp as her falcons ripping at her very hold on the world. For days she had wandered the room she had been given. A harsh reminder of her triumph three years ago whoever decided to house her in the very apartments that she had celebrated in with Henry by her side. She had watched as everything that she wanted was given to her, her stomach round and firm holding the heir that Henry craved and she had grown to love.

The emptiness and lack of a child had threatened to turn her life into a misery, times and times again she had though of speaking to Henry, apologising, so she could try and win him back. when she had been thrown into the Tower she believed it to be a test, a test of her love for Henry, she wished she had kept herself calm instead of spending the hours raving almost madly with uncertainty now lay heavy in her stomachShe had given evidence against herself and her already dead brother. A loss she would never forgive.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at the ladies that had been placed with her she found no comfort in this women. She knew they were placed to find everything that they could from her. They knew nothing of her sufferings, they would leave here soon enough and return to their lives, she would never breathe in the air of Heaver. She would never hold her daughter again. Breathing in she caught herself before the tears that threatened to fall would cascade down and show further weakness.

She had resigned herself to her fate and knew well that she had no chance of a re-trial. Though what she would not give to see Elizabeth long enough to say goodbye. The ladies around her were silent. They had watched her go through torment wishing for death, ready for death and then to be told that death would not come to her for a further three hours, then a day. Was this a game? Perhaps of Cromwell's design to drive insanity into her bones before she was passed her pain and safe where the cruelty of men would not touch her soul. Perhaps this delay was one of Henry's design. To punish her for loosing their boy weeks before now. Her stomach had returned to the flat emptiness she loathed yet part of her a fleeting part hoped a child could stir and give her hope that God had not abandoned her. Her boy had been dragged from her hours after she had witnessed Henry courting that wench Jane Seymour. Her pain was shadowed by the knowledge that she would be again in darkness the King would cast over her. Did Henry never think that she was not to blame for the miscarriages she suffered? When the woman before her miscarried as well?

" My Lady would you care for some wine?" a timid voice woke Anne from her thoughts. She looked at the woman in front of her. Lady Boleyn. She would be a friend to Anne in this time yet she showed nothing but contempt for her downtrodden relative. Staring at this woman she rose to her feet and crossed over to the bed sitting herself down Anne nodded and waited. She knew that she would have herbs slipped into drink so she could sleep. She knew that the ladies were disturbed by her behaviour she had become more volatile over the hours that lingered on. Her last confession that she made to a man that rose through the ranks for the purpose her marriage to Henry had drawn out a kindness in her ladies. Mayhap they beleived she was innocent of what she was accused but it was all too late now for her.

Taking a hold of the wine she slowly sipped the sweetened liquid. Letting it slip down her throat that ached from hours of talking, crying and praying. Her eyelids became heavy before she could set the goblet down. Laying herself down she drifted into a fitful sleep. Dreams taking a hold of her. A darkness swallowed her body, it consumed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Dreams

The warmth of the sun on her face woke her. She could hear the sound of birds singing close by. Opening her eyes, Anne looked around and found herself in her chambers at Whitehall. The warmth of the covers against her skin, the smoothness of her nightgown tickling her skin. A movement in her stomach startled her. She had been waiting for this feeling for the past two months.

"Majesty?" Madge Shelton peeked into the darkened room, the sun struggling to peek through the shutters over the windows. Looking at Madge, Anne knew that she had done this before, she had awoken in this very bed and felt the same movement. Yet at the same time she clung to the idea that this was reality. Could she wake up within a dream? Thinking of her nights sleep she could recall the events that she saw in her mind. She could feel the flatness of her stomach, she had lost the baby in her dream, and the sharp sting of a slap to the face from her father. Her dream had everyone of her day to day life in it in such vivid detail. Though she believed now she was awake. Wide awake safe in her chamber. Her stomach rounded with the promise of a child.

"Just a bad dream" Anne muttered through the haze of confusion that engulfed her. Moving slowly she pulled her covers back checking for any blemish of blood between her legs. The terror of losing her child had become more real since the vivid scene that ran through her head the last remnant of her dream that refused to leave her.

_Walking through the halls of whitehall heading to see the king Anne held her stomach protectively. The round bump moving quickly inside her, warning her. Around her, she could see a fog that seemed to come from the chambers she knew that Henry was in. Imperiously she moved passed the guards on the door, they would be foolish to get in her way. When she opened the door, the inside of the room was cleared quickly of fog. Before her she could see Henry, sat with his wounded leg on show, and on his lap, Jane Seymour. Anger filled her. Building inside her. her grip on the door tightened as she slammed it shut the sound echoing through the the room. " Just when my stomach is doing its business I find you wenching with mistress Seymour!"_

_She flung herself toward them both, Jane like a mouse against a lion fled the room quickly. As if hell itself were biting at her heels. They would for what she has done to her. Her eyes wildly took in her husband as he approached her shhing her as if she was a child with a broken doll, or one that has been told it can not have what it wants. His arms tangled around her as she struggled hitting his chest._

_" Why.. Why are you doing this?" her eyes filled with tears, they fell and she couldn't stop them. Usually she would hide these feelings though the betrayal of herself and her baby drove her emotions to extremes that she didn't think capable._

_"why did you have to do this?" sobbing as he held her, as if everything was alright, as if he had never hurt her before. This was the final straw. She had pleaded with him not to do this, not to take a mistress when he had been so faithful to her for seven years these betrayals were utterly unforgivable._

_The dream changed now and she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach, looking under her sheets she found blood, too much blood. She was losing the baby. Her dream quickly changed. Fog surrounded her only her words could be heard and the pain in her stomach that would not leave ' It is not all my fault you have no one to blame but yourself for this I was distressed to see you with that wench Jane Seymour...' a pause and then she cried out broken hearted, her soul beaten and destroyed. ' because the love i bare you is so great it broke my heart to see you loved others'_

_The dream left her and Anne was dressed now, the gown loose over her stomach. She hugged herself now. Pleading with God to help her keep her child inside her. Pleading that these dreams aren't real._

- _third chapter, what do you all think? - _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Awakening

Anne dressed ready to face the court that had become more hostile toward her since the executions of More and Fisher. Too many people blamed her personally for their deaths, they believed Anne was leading them toward destruction and damnation. Yet when all this had begun she was determined to marry the man that she loved and become Queen. If she had thought ahead perhaps she would have changed the ruthless way that Cromwell and her other followers overtook the church.

Walking through the halls her head throbbed. Placing her hand on her forehead she felt the prickly sweat that beaded over her skin. Trembling she looked for her nearest servant and ordered her to follow. Finding a seat in the gardens Anne sat breathing in. Memories running through her head. Some from her dreams.

'Will you come to my bed tonight?" Anne could see Henry in front of her sighing and looking as if he had no interest in being there. He shook his head, causing Anne's heart to beat wildly against her chest, her breathing caught in her throat. There was a time that she would never have to ask him to join her in her chamber. Yet, now he seemed to spend less and less time in her presence. As if she had the pox and needed to be ignored as much as possible.

Clutching Elizabeth to her, Anne ran, the darkness that surrounded her lifted quickly as she saw Henry in front of her. Struggling with his leg he paced away looking wounded the words that fled from her lips were not her own, she had no recollection of them yet they seemed familiar ' Henry please... Henry please for the love you bare our child have mercy!' The man that turned to her was not Henry, his eyes were filled with malice that she knew she was the cause of. The venom in his voice caused her to reel back clutching onto her child tighter now. " You were not a virgin when we married " he spat those words at her Elizabeth recoiled from her father and Anne could feel her thudding heart beat against her mothers skin. " I loved you... I love you still"

Those words ended the delusion. Anne awoke and looked around noticing her ladies looking at her strangely " I want to see Elizabeth" Anne looked at the women around her and sighed as they hurried to fulfill her demand. Her thoughts lingered on the dream that seemed more of a terror. Could the love between herself and Henry get that bad? what did these dreams mean? she had always believed her dreams were trying to tell her something. Before she had finally submitted to Henry she had dreamt that he had pursued her through the forest as she was dressed in a fawn like dress. She had believed it would mean that she would lose her independence and she would have to submit. Dreams were often the way she could escape the problems she had in her life yet these dreams seem strangely real.

Looking toward the palace Anne noticed Henry stood in his chamber at his window. He was watching her, thinking. She smiled for a moment wondering.


	5. Chapter 5

After Elizabeth had been brought to her, Anne felt her spirits rise as she looked at her three year old daughter. Her eyes were as dark as her own, Anne couldn't help but smile looking at this cherub that idolised her. She had such intelligence already. Anne was so proud. Yet there was a distance in her eyes. Elizabeth looked through her mother every now and then. As if she wasn't there and it disturbed Anne more than she cared for. Walking her daughter toward a fountain she pointed into the water, fish swimming under the glistening glare of the golden sun above them. Elizabeth watched the fish with fascination, Anne jerked her head up suddenly to see Henry watching her again, his beady calculating eyes glaring at her, her body shivered as she held her daughter. Breathing in slowly Annes' head began to spin, the dream she thought she shook off returning to her.

_Sat with her ladies, looking down at the needle work in her hand Anne looked up hearing the approaching foreboding footsteps. She could sense something wasn't right, she also felt like she had been here before. Her ladies looked up startled as Charles Brandon waltzed in. His lips twisted into a grimace of pleasure. Her head began to spin only some words from around her filtered through ' this is the warrant of your arrest...' she couldn't breathe ' we have come at the kings command to conduct you to the Tower' something was choking her, she felt like a blade was cutting through her neck ' if it be his majesties pleasure' her own words now. Confusion enveloped Anne as her dream continued and she could see the Tower ahead of her. Huge gates opened and then slammed behind her. ' I am the kings true wedded wife I am not guilty of these charges. I am as free from the company of man as I am from sin' her words came out in a torrent and then her eyes shot open._

Where was she?

- A short chapter sorry guys. what do you all think? -


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Life

Anne looked around the room she was in, the same room she had been given for her coronation years before. How did she get here? her eyes scanned the dank room and she shuddered. Her dreams had completely left her mind now and she was aware of the area around her. She looked at the table and chairs near the fireplace and sighed. Last night she had spoken to her ladies about her time abroad. They had seemed interested yet it seemed as if it was a million years ago. Looking toward the window Anne stood and walked toward the cove she climbed up and peered out of the window. Fog surrounded the scaffold that was set up a few metres away from her staying rooms. She studied it closely and could see the fresh straw strewn over the wood. The scaffold had been made very quickly, there weren't the right amount of steps as it was tradition. The wood looked rickety as well. She looked at the wood and closed her eyes. Thinking.

_The crowds were jeering at him. Her brother. This was one memory that Anne did not want to think of yet no matter how much she tried to escape her encroaching sadness she was helpless as she stared. The jeering became louder, she could not hear the words. Not a kind face was left for her brother in those final moments. He stood there careful of the people around him. Nervously looking toward the executioner as he tries to speak. Damn those people. His final words would not be heard they wanted naught but blood. He kneels.___Anne could feel her heart starting to bang loudly against her chest, her breathing nearly uncontrollable. _Her ladies would not comfort her. They believed she deserved to watch such a thing. Anne watched as the axe caught the fleeting glare of the sun that tried to lighten the day. One moment her brother was breathing. The next his head rolled over the straw and greedy fools gathered up his blood. _Anne collapsed. Her body shaking. Her eyes closing.

Hours passed by and Anne could not move. Her sobs were silent now and her ladies had managed to coax her into eating a little of the bread that had been brought for her. She had found herself wishing to choke, Wishing to end the sadness that engulfed her as she stared at the cross devotedly for those hours. Why must the executioner take so long to get here? perhaps she would be pardoned. No she had settled with the idea of dying she had decided it would be best for her to leave this world now. She had little to live for. Her memories scattered through her mind as she sat there. Looking up at the cross that seemed to bore into her some sense of clarity. The fog in her mind had lifted the moment she opened her eyes and she was determined not to let it gain any foothold on her again.

She remembered. She dreamt and she suffered those hours that passed. Having no idea what would happen. Her eyes closed and she fell into a deeper sleep than she had hoped possible. No longer able to tell reality from her nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Waking up to the dull warmth of the sunlight on her face, Anne blinked, washing away her nightmares and thoughts within moments. Her ladies were asleep beside her on pallets close to her bed. She stretched out, aches and pains that lingered on her sprung against her causing her body to tense. She hissed in pain rousing one of her ladies. Standing up she looked at her mistress with a quiet calculation unsure she kindly offered a posset to Anne in order to help her sleep again.

Hours passed, Anne dressed in a grey gown, swans down around her bust and her wrists. The cold of the tower having caused her to suffer even in the height of May heat. She said her prayers with her ladies present ever watching her. Constant guardians and constant reminders of her imprisonment. Anne remembered the days that she would fill with merriment now she moved through the motions of life, living simply for her last few hours.

Near her time, Anne placed a necklace into the palm of Lady Boleyn. Pleading for her to give it to Elizabeth. Though she was sure it would end up in the pocket of a merchant. Kingston had promised Anne a swift death, a painless death, in reply Anne had laughed ' I have a small neck after all' horrifying her ladies though then she had no care for it. When her ladies muttered ' Anne you have a visitor' She looked up expectant. Her time had come? she was going to die? the air in her throat disappeared. She was unable to move.

Kingston came in, followed by Archbishop Cranmer. They looked at her for a second and then their smiles appeared. The smiles disturbed Anne, had her last friends turned against her? were they happy to see her walk to her death?.

" My Lady" Cranmer came forward. He dropped to his knees in front of her. Causing Anne's' face to flush with anxiety. He grasped her hand before she could move it. " You.." his voice was barely above a whisper. Though it clearly was jubilant. " You have been pardoned"


	8. Chapter 8

-Next chapter up hope you enjoy-

Chapter eight.

"Pardoned..." the word ran through Annes head. What could this mean? is it the last cruel trick that Henry could devise to torture her already warped mind. Her eyes met those of Kingston's. He looked happy, his eyes red with tears he forbid to fall now. " Pardoned? I hear you say I am pardoned?" Anne looked around her. Her ladies were looking unsure. They were probably thinking that this was another test. Some trick that was devised to get Anne to say something that could be used against her. Her eyes met Cranmers as he stood up. He smiled at her. Then passed her a parchment, containing the decree of pardon.

Anne read it quickly, her eyes skimming over the elaborate details. Looking at the signature she saw Henry's somewhat rushed name and seal. " Bishop Cranmer, how has this come to pass? I thought myself to be passed my pain, now is it to be prolonged?" She could imagine her life now, her brother dead, her daughter forbidden to see her. She would rather be dead than to live a life where she had no one.

Cranmer studied Anne and then began to regale her with the tale of how Cromwell had stooped out of WhiteHall white as a ghost only to be captured and conducted to the Tower. How Henry had ordered his arrest after a visit from Mary Boleyn. Somehow Henry had changed his mind after seeing his former mistress. Anne could not believe her ears. She stood, her legs shaking, threatening to fail. " My sister? she saved me" Anne looked past Cranmer and then down, "tis a shame she was not here in time to save our brother.. yea it is a shame" her breathing began to hitch in her throat. She could not believe that her sister had returned. Why would she after the way Anne had treated her. Sighing slightly Anne motioned the Bishop to sit down and explain everything.

Outside, Anne noticed fog, the cloud having engulfed the tower, she understood the fog now, her life seemed as unreal and unattainable as a cloud now. She had no idea what was going to happen. How could she? Perhaps she would be sent to Heaver. Perhaps. Perhaps Henry still loved her.


End file.
